


Scaring the hiccups away

by Roxythestar



Category: IDWTKOH, 이런 영웅은 싫어 | I Don't Want This Kind of Hero
Genre: I don't want this tyle of hero, IDWTKOH - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-30 17:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxythestar/pseuds/Roxythestar
Summary: Maybe there first kiss wasn't an expected one.





	Scaring the hiccups away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cryEden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryEden/gifts).

> Hi there i'm Roxythestar! And i'm new go AO3, I just recently started writing fanfics hopefully some of you support my writings by giving it kudos or commenting on it.  
I appreciate feedbacks. Recently I started reading the webtoon I don't want this kind of hero and since I saw Naga and Dune interact since the beginning I started shipping them a lot and I was like why not write long fanfics and one shots of these pairing! >u<

Naga and Dune were both inside Chief's office covering work up for Dana who had fallen very ill, they were both sitting infront of a desk ten feet apart from each other, as they both were working on paper work and sometimes going out to help citizens who were being harassed by villans.

Out ot the blue Dune started to have hiccups which were starting to annoy the both of them, since they worked better in total silence.

'Ugh' Thougth Dune to himself he didn't want his hiccups or himself to be a problem to his collegiate. So, he tried his best to not hiccup once again, but it was useless. And Naga noticed it.

-"Are you alright?" The grey haired boy asked the brownish haired boy, in a tone full of concern.

-"Yes, there just hiccups.." The browish haired, chocolate eyes boy murmur. -"I'll be living" He got up from his chair.

-"Wait!" Naga stood up from his seat as well and walked quickly towards his 'teacher'.

-"H-huh? What is it?.." Dune turned around just to find they grey haired inches away from him.

Naga stood silent for some seconds, but then he suddenly grabbed the brownish haired boy's waist and kissed him, to then pull away.

Dune was left speecheless in a shocking love struck expression look on his face and a beautiful blush covering him.

-"W-well it seems that you no longer have hiccups! I got to go!" Naga rushed out of the room quickly past Dune after realizing what he had done.

Dune was just left smiling to himself at the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys loved this one shot, sorry if there is any errors, i'll try to fix them if there is any.


End file.
